Hanako Clan
((This is a work in progress! Expect updates in the future! Its really under construction right now)) The Hanako Clan (花心一族, ''Hanako Ichizoku) ''are descendants of the Kizoku clan. Originally, they lived peacefully in their own small village within the Land of Greens. When the Zanin attacked their homes in their grudge quest to destroy the Kizoku clan and their descendants, they cursed the few who survived with The Contamination of Thorns. This forced the remaining clansmen to become nomadic to survive. Background The Hanako clan are descendants of the Kizoku clan, specifically the androgynous Celestial named Yumeki Kizoku (侑芽妃) . They were outcast from the clan for falling in love with a human man and having children, effectively "tainting" their bloodline. As the Hanako lineage continued, Yumeki's celestial features became less discernible. The clansmen slowly became more human than Celestial Being-Human hybird; similarly as to what happened to the bloodline of the Hyūga and Uchiha. The entire Hanako clan have the ability to use Flower Release jutsu because of Yumeki's unique ability to grow and manipulate all types of flowering plant-life. Due to this, Hanako clansmen have a tradition of teaching their children Apothecary and the ninja arts. Heart Blossoms A completely unique flowering plant that can only be summoned using a Hanako's unique chakra granted to them by their ancestor Hanako Kizoku. Incredibly potent, proper extraction of its spores can strengthen the contents it is mixed with. Examples of what the spores may be mixed in include various types of poisons, potions, salves and even eye drops (although this method is the most tricky to get right). Pre-Contamination of Thorns ((WIP)) Post-Contamination of Thorns ((WIP)) The Contamination of Thorns After the Zanin destroyed the entire village in which the Hanako clan reside, the remaining survivors were cursed with a terrible chakra virus that is passed onto any children who came after. While the clan is known for their kekkei genkai to accelerate and manipulate the growth of flowering plants, their curse that slowly takes over their entire chakra network drains the life from the surrounding area of the inflicted if left untreated. As the contamination travels through their chakra network, Heart Blossoms will begin to sprout from withing and break through their skin at any corrupted tenkensu. The virus has different stages of development that best illustrate how drastically they will drain the surrounding plant-life. Any aggravation to this contamination (over-extending one's chakra to a certain amount or withdrawing chakra held deep within an inner gate to summon Heart Blossoms) can lead to a Hanako reaching the next stage of contamination. Alpha Stage Begins at birth, relatively harmless. The child is infected, but none of the symptoms of the contamination have begun to show. This state may be achieved again if a Hanako takes enough time and puts forth enough energy in effective treatment methods, although the costs may outweigh the benefits. Only in this stage are a Hanako able to possibly successfully sprout an untainted Heart Blossoms. Beta Stage Begins when a Hanako turns two. The most common stage Hanakos reach after an intensive treatment session. Plant life around the infected have nine-tenths the lifespan they normally would. However, if plant life are given extra nutrients and are well taken care of, their life-cycle may be extended to normalcy - if not slightly longer than the average. At this stage a Hanako can only sprout contaminated Heart Blossoms. Stage 1 This stage can be reached after a normal treatment session. Plant life around the infected have four-fifths the lifespan they normally would. As with stage one, extra care taken can extend the life-cycle of plants to normalcy - although the chances of the plant life living longer than the average is incredibly low. At this stage, it is possible to accidentally tap into contaminated chakra during an intense battle as it fills more of a Hanako's Chakra Pathway System. The contamination itself painfully drags out chakra deeper within a Hanako to force summon contaminated Heart Blossoms. Upon being summoned, these flowers will sprout in the earth around them, and in more intense cases the flowers will begin to sprout from their skin. Stage 2 This stage is common among Hanako parents, as they use their own resources of chakra and herbal remedies to treat their children's contamination above their own. Plantlife around the infected have half the lifespan they normally would. Extra care can only bring up their life-cycle to four-fifths its usual length. At this stage, it becomes easier to accidentally tap into contaminated chakra during average ninja combat. Instead of simply sprouting, the flowers will reach the state of budding and even blooming in slightly more advanced chakra usage. Stage 3 This stage is common amongst Hanako elders, who believe the lives of their children and grandchildren are much more precious than their own, so they use all their treatment resources on them. The infected at this stage do not dare linger around civilization, afraid that their presence will accelerate the rot of vegetables and fruit. Plantlife around the infected have a third of the lifespan they normally would. Extra care can only possibly extend the life-cycle of plants to half its usual length. At this stage, it is nearly impossible to tap into chakra that is not contaminated. There is a higher chance of flowers being summoned to a blooming state at this stage. Fatality Stage This stage marks the ending of a Hanako's life. No longer satisfied with draining the life of the plants that surround the infected, the contamination begins to drain the life out of the infected themselves. Symptoms include sunken eyes, gaunt features and lethargy. When this state is left unchecked for two weeks, the Hanako will die. The Hanako cannot tap into their chakra at all without causing an outbreak of contaminated flowers to bloom. Treatment ((WIP)) Culture The Baptismal of Flowers Origins The Ceremony Hanako Burial Meadows Funerals Upkeep Abilities Trivia * Due to the Hanako clan having no village affiliation, all Hanako shinobi are classified as Mercenary Ninja even though they do not have a documented rank or ninja registration. Category:DRAFT